Recently, various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device have been gradually expanded. In order to increase an effective value of the electronic device and meet various user demands, various applications executable by the electronic device have been developed.
Further, various objects, such as pictures, videos, and music files, may be stored in the electronic device, and a user may have a desire to more easily search for a desired object. According to the method of searching for an object in the current electronic device, an object may be searched for using several categories, such as a folder, a time, and a position, using one method at a time, so that in the case in which a user searches for a desired object among many objects, the electronic device is required to cross-search features between the objects and more easily and rapidly provide the desired object to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.